Spring Break's Confessions
by happybunnyluvr007liscence2kill
Summary: This is about Spring Break and how Zoey and Chase get into a wierd realtionship. Not the kind of realationship you would expect. LM, LN AND CZ. Read if you reveiw, reveiw if you read.
1. Chapter 1

A.N Wassup my people! New Story. About Spring Break episode. 

Dear Grandma June and Grandpa Sean,

I'm going to Logan's for the summer. Sorry I can't be there for Heather's baby arrival. The number is 238-098-6719 if you wanna reach me. Tell Sapphire, Emerald, White Diamond, and Snow Bunny I said I'll see them in the summer.

Love you,  
Zoey Brianna Brookes, your loving grandaughter

Zoey sat in her room listening to the rain. It reminded her of something she did.

FLASHBACK

It was raining. "No! I don't wanna hear it! You promised me! And then you go out with this..this..this FAKE chick." She yelled. "Look, Zo I'm sorry." Chase said. "I don't wanna hear it. I was out there in the pouring rain for a half hour. Then I go in your room and in the hall I hear Logan saying 'Matthews finally got a woman!' I opened the door and there you were! Making out with Lola! You never NEVER EVER forgot about us hanging out." Zoey stormed off.

END FLASHBACK

The next day, Zoey and Michael were playing 'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'. "Yo guys!" Logan yelled. "Aaah!" Zoey screamed. She jumped. "My dad is here." Logan said. "Dude!" Zoey and Michael yelled in protest because he yelled. They grabbed their stuff and walked to the white limo. Zoey sat in between Nicole and Michael.

"Degrassi!" Mr. Reese exclaimed at Zoey. "Excuse me?" Zoey was confused. "You were that chick from Degrassi. The commercial." Mr. Reese said. "Yeah." Zoey smiled. "Okay now that we're all situated let's get something to eat." Michael said. He was eating potato chips. "But you're already eating." Nicole said. "This is Chauncy,the butler." Logan said.

At dinner, Mr. Reese was talking on his cellphone to Kira, his assistant. "No...yes they're here...not yet...I will tell them...yeah, he knows...okay bye." He hung up. Zoey and Chase were talking a little, Nicole and Logan were talking about Lola and Michael and Lola and Michael were secretly holding hands under the table.

"Okay, um, we will be shooting a new tv show 'Gender Defenders'. I hope you guys defend your best." Kira said, the next morning. They all got dressed. Then they went to the set. It was outside in their backyard. They were all excited. Although, what they didn't know was that it would wreck friendships and trust.

A.N I will be updaing my other story in the near future.


	2. Zoey knows

A.N This is a new chapter for all you happy-go-lucky people. Have fun reading. There will only be about 6 more chapters after this. 

Chase walked over to Michael, who was swimming in the pool. Michael jumped out and dried off. "What if I love Zoey and she doesn't love me back?" Chase asked. "Well then I guess you'll have to just move on. There are other people." Michael shrugged. Chase muttered something under his breath.

Meanwhile, Nicole and Lola were giving each other manicures. They were talking the night away. Even though, it wasn't night. Slowly they stopped talking. "Hey. Look I'm really sorry. Are we friends again?" Zoey and Lola said at the same time. They hugged. "Yes. Now we're all friends again." Nicole said. They all laughed.

While everyone else was either tanning or playing Chicken in the pool, Zoey and Chase who were sitting not too far away from each other were doing something else. Zoey was reading a magazine and Chase was sending Michael a text message. It read:

Michael Just because I like Zoey doesn't mean I'm going to tell her. So but out! Plus, there's like 10 she'll like me back. I can love her still and nothing will happen. Chase

He sent it accidently to 238-832-1008 which was Zoey's number! Michael's was one number off: 238-833-1008. Oopsy, for Chase.

"I'm lookin for my one and only Everytime I turn around" Zoey's cell phone rang. She looked at the text message, then at Chase. He looked back at her."What?" Chase asked, confused. She got up and left. Chase looked at her cell phone in confusion and horror. 'No fuckin' way' He thought.

Lola and Nicole got up and ran after her. "What happened?" Lola asked. "Chase..." Zoey started. "What about Chase?" Nicole asked. "Well you would know if you let me finish! Chase sent me a text saying...he loved me!" Zoey swallowed. "Aww." Nicole said blankly, not seeing the problem. "Through a TEXT MESSAGE"  
Zoey yelled.

The girls returned and Chase stood up in front of them. "I got the message." Zoey said harshly. "Look Zoey, I'm really sorry. Michael was supposed to get it." Chase said. "Oh, so Michael knew and I didn't?" Zoey asked. "Well he kinda figured it out. So did Logan." Chase winced. "Y'know I can't believe you'd do this to me." Zoey turned on her heel and walked away. "I didn't want you to know I liked you." Chase mumbled.

"Mike!" Chase said. Michael walked over to him. "Zoey knows." Chase said. "How? Wait let me guess...you were trying to send me a text and she got it? Okay, y'know what? Just calm down. It's not that bad." Michael said. "You think it's not that bad if Zoey finds out I LOVE her through a TEXT MESSAGE!" Chase yelled.

A.N I'm soo evil.


	3. They love each other

A.N New chapter. I'm Hyper so I'm gonna write alot. 

Zoey was in her room looking at everyone having fun. She was crying silently. Someone came in and she didn't notice. "Hey kid."Michael said. Zoey placed a hand on the glass full length window and punched it with the other hand. "Why couldn't he just tell me?" Zoey asked. "He always tried to. Things just got in the way." Michael said. Zoey froze. Michael left.

Chase was in his room writing a letter to Zoey. He was mad that Zoey got that message. He could've told her if he wanted to. Not text her. The letter was cute and sincere. It read:

Dear Zoey,

You know I have never been good with speaking my thoughts or anything, but extremely good with writing them. So here it goes...

I've loved you ever since I can remember. I never wanted to do anything with you like sex or anything but you were always just there. Bueatiful and more amazing everyday. You were always there for me like when Trisha wanted to be my girlfriend. I know that probably makes you madder at me because we almost kissed which was what I wanted. I will always love you. No not the brother/sister love but I'm in love with you. Michael said even the aliens in Neptune know it and when you come to think about it they probably do. I never meant for you to get that message it was meant for Michael. He wanted you to know I love you. I didn't because I don't have a chance with you. You're like champange and caviar and I'm like beer and pretzles. You are everything while I'm nothing. I just wanted you to know that. So if you never want to talk to me anymore I'll understand. It'll hurt because I'll never be able to laugh with you and I've never thought we could never be friends. I'll still understand. I hope I'm not making you more mad. You don't have to talk to me ever again. It's what I deserve for being a jerk and hiding my true feelings from you all this time. I never deserved to be friends with you.

Bye forever,  
Chase your ex-friend

P.S I'm not using reverse physocolgy so you'll be my friend again. Here's something for you. A bracelet.

He slipped a tennis bracelet in the envolope and sealed it, making a disgusting face as he licked it. He slipped the letter under her door. Then he left.

Nicole and Logan were flirting with each other pretending to be like Lola and Michael. Then accidently they kissed. Logan kissed her harder. Nicole moved her hands to his hair. Then they pulled apart. "Well um, I gotta um, bye." Nicole hopped out the water. "Man does she have a cute butt." Logan said to himself.

Zoey opened her door and saw the letter. She ripped it open and gently put on the bracelet. Then she read the letter. After reading it like 489 times her thoughts were coming faster than sound. Which is pretty fast. She ran out of the room. She was wearing a white bra and jeans. "First, I gotta change." Zoey raced back in her room.She came out in a blue cami and jeans. Then she ran to Chase's room. She could hear Chase playing Teddy Gregier in the background. She jiggled the knob and then grabbed a bobby pin out of her pocket. Then she opened the door. "Come with me." Zoey said. "Where are we going?" Chase asked. "Somewhere...boy just c'mon." Zoey dragged him out of the room. They went in the basement where the audience to the show was. "Stand right here." Zoey said. Then she ran to the machine and made the show come on live. "Hello everyone who's watching sorry to interrupt whatever you were watching. I know that some of you don't care because you don't watch the show but earlier I got text message from Chase. He said he loved me. I was mad at him, and then he wrote me the most sincere note you can imagine. It says:  
Dear Zoey, you know that I have never been good with speaking my thoughts or anything but extremely good at writing them. So here it goes... I've loved you ever since I can remember. I never wanted to do anything with you like sex or anything but you were always there. Bueatiful and more amazing everyday. You were always there for me like when Trisha wanted to be my girlfriend. I know that probably makes you more madder because we almost kissed which was what I wanted. I will always love you. No not brother/sister love but I'm in love with you. Michael said even the aliens on Neptune know it and when you come to think about it they probably do. I never meant for you to get the message it was meant for Michael. He wanted you to know I love you. I didn't because I don't have a chance with you. You're like champagne and caviar and I'm like beer and pretzels. You are like everything while I'm nothing. I just wanted you to know that. So if you never want to talk to me I'll understand. It'll hurt because I'll never be able to laugh with you again and I never thought we could never be friends. I'll still understand. I hope I'm not making you more madder. You don't have to talk to me ever again. It's what I deserve for being a jerk and hiding my true feelings from you all this time. I never deserved to be friends with you. Bye forever, Chase your ex-friend. P.S I'm not using reverse physcology so you'll be my friend again. Here's something for you.  
A bracelet. Which is what I'm wearing right now." Zoey looked at Chase. "Zo..." Chase said. "And he was never being the jerk. I was. For never realizing he loved me because he is the most funniest, handsomest, greatest most amazing guy I no, anybody will ever meet. Which is why I'm doing this." Zoey walked over to Chase. "Chase I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Zoey asked. "You were forgiven when you talked to me." Chase said. "Oh, and Chase..." Zoey smiled. "Yeah Zo?" Chase asked. Zoey kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss. The audience clapped and cheered. The people at home cheered and cried happily. Logan, Nicole and everyone else squealed and whooped. They gave each other high fives. Then they ran to the basement. "Thank you for your time." Logan and Lola said. Mr. Reese was looking like Jackal Johnson off of 'Cheetah Girls'. He was mad. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  
Zoey and Chase pulled apart slowly. "I love you too." Zoey whispered.

A.N Huh, huh? Good right? Yeah I know. You don't have to tell me I'm the best. Lol.


End file.
